Arrancar: A Different Kind of Love
by Misc. Ink
Summary: After suddenly being sold into slavery, Ichigo and his best friend find themselves in a glittering world of silks, spices and ancient customs. Will they ever escape and find their way home, or will they get caught up in the life of those they serve? Sometimes love lurks in the most unlikely of places, waiting for its chance in the sun. (Based off of and inspired by Love Pistols)


**Author's Note: **Hello readers! This is the first chapter to my second fanfiction, as promised. It is based off of and inspired by the great yaoi manga Sex Pistols (aka Love Pistols). Now, this will not be a remake of that story, but I will be keeping some key themes. A focus on sex is one of them. This story will also contain male pregnancy and some polyamory (or having more than one partner with the consent of all parties involved). This is a Grimmjow x Ichigo story, but it will also heavily depict Nnoitra x Shinji, especially at the beginning. Many other couples will also be described. There will also be a lot of information going around, all of which will be explained along the way. I will be using references and terms from Indian culture in this, so I hope I do not offend anyone with it. I am no expert on the culture, by any means (all of my knowledge is from the Internet and books), but I really wanted to bring some of that rich history into this story; I find the variety of spices and vibrancy of their clothing is amazing, and the titles they gave royalty hold great meanings. Terms will be explained, and I will also be bringing in other influences to shape this story. Now, I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, nor do I own Sex Pistols. I only own the story, and do not make any money from it.

**Copyright: **Arrancar: A Different Kind of Love Misc. Ink

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, swearing, slavery, non-con, mpreg and yaoi that includes threesomes and foursomes in later chapters.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Humans had long thought themselves the only animals to evolve into bipedal, intelligent life forms above the average animal. For centuries, they continued to believe this idea as fact, having never seen proof to suggest otherwise. What other creature built dwellings as grand as theirs? What other creature told stories of creation and life? What other creature made their own clothing, had such a diverse language and created tools as they did? There were none, none that the humans could see._

_However, it was found that in every culture, in all parts of the world, there were these common...elements. Stories, sightings and tales of demons, gods and spirits that strangely resembled the humans. But these beings were often viewed as more than human, described as something greater, something more powerful._

_Many of the humans questioned the validity of these sightings, no matter how many there had been over the years. How could they not, when there was never any concrete proof that these mystical beings existed? Wasn't it more plausible, more likely, that the beings were hoaxes or delusions? Maybe they were even just stories, something people had created to pass the time or explain the unexplainable._

Two hundred years ago, however, humans discovered they were not _the only species to evolve from the animal world. The beings they had long thought of as myths and legends finally showed themselves to the humans, and told them they wanted to be a part of their world. To stand beside them, work with them, and live amongst each other as equals. Until then, this race had lived in the humans shadows, far removed and thriving in secret._

_The humans held a great council with the mysterious beings, trying to understand who and what they were, and if they could live together. Many opposed the idea, saying the creatures were evil, unpredictable and possibly enchanters, given their often feral or ethereal appearances. Some tried to protest they would destroy the humans, that they had the ability to surpass them, when they had long thought themselves unsurpassed._

_But many others disagreed, seeing the union as a way to learn more about the world, about science and their own creation. These beings held a way back into their primitive ancestry, a key to evolution and the spark that made humans what they were._

_A decision was not immediate, and wars broke out across the globe. Humans fought the beings out of fear and blind ignorance, while the creatures fought to defend their lives and get back at the humans who would destroy them._

_Finally, after many years, the two races reached a truce. A complete lack of discrimination was impossible, but many were willing to put the past behind them and move forward together._

_When the treaty was signed and peace established, the humans finally asked the beings what they were called. The creatures said they had no name, that they were simply themselves, so what else could they be? This puzzled the humans, who had a name for everything. They could not continue to address the beings individually, calling them whatever struck their fancy. So the humans gave the creatures a name, one which they accepted humbly. It was in remembrance of the shadows they had stepped out of and the longing they had cast aside to unite with the humans in the light._

_They were called Arrancar._

**XOXOXO**

Isshin couldn't be more at peace in this moment. He was standing in his living room facing the large bay window that looked out onto his quiet neighborhood, simply enjoying the quiet and savoring the moment.

He had nothing to complain about. He had an amazing son who was doing well in school and who wasn't getting in as many fights as he had in the past; though that could be because he had developed a good reputation of winning. His beautiful daughters were also doing well in school and had taken up extracurriculars to keep themselves busy. Karin had joined the soccer team and was a very active member of track. Yuzu attended a home economics class after school three days a week and absolutely loved it. His family was happy and healthy, so what more could a father want?

Isshin huffed a miserable sigh, his smile slipping into a soft frown.

The only blemish in his otherwise perfect world was the debt he had collected over the years. After his lovely wife, Masaki, had dead when the children were little, his small family clinic had slowly started to fail. Not able to let go off the place and seek out a new job, Isshin had tried his best to keep the business afloat. When that wasn't good enough, he had become desperate and sought out another means of salvation.

That lead him to a loan shark by the name of Ginjo Kugo. His first impression was the guy seemed like an upstanding gentleman, not at all what he was expecting a loan shark to be like. However, he soon found out that handsomeness was just a facade for a sly, calculating scoundrel who could smooth-talk you into giving up your soul and, more importantly, your money for his services.

Isshin entered into a contract with him, where Ginjo gave him a loan to pay off his bills for the clinic, which gave him time to collect money to pay the man back. Unfortunately, the clinic never did as well as he hoped and the interest Ginjo had imposed on him only made the end total rise. The outlook of ever paying the man off was bleak, and he could never be sure that the loan shark wouldn't one day come knocking and demand his money in full; it was already way, _way_ overdue. If that day ever came, he knew he would have a lot to pay for.

But Isshin tried to remain optimistic. He kept himself occupied with his children, determined to not let them see the mess he had allowed them to fall into, and scraped together what he could. He had to keep moving from one day to the next and not allow the negative thoughts to weigh him down. He would pay Ginjo back and get out of this unfortunate situation. After all, he couldn't be in debt forever.

Isshin jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, effectively interrupting his thoughts and dragging him back to the present. Shaking his head roughly to banish the gloom that had settled in his mind, he snapped his usual grin into place and answered the door.

"Hello, Kurosaki residence, how may I help...you..." Isshin trailed off, his cheerful expression fading as Ginjo's smiling face met him.

_What was that saying, speak of the devil and he shall appear?_

"Ah, hello Isshin," the dark-haired man greeted pleasantly. "How are you?"

Isshin knew this was all fake pleasantries, as Ginjo never came to his home. That had been an agreement between them; to keep their business relationship as far from his family as possible. Now, noticing the two overly muscular men standing behind Ginjo, sunglasses shielding their eyes and arms crossed imposingly, he knew this was a serious visit. A sick feeling came over him as his grim thoughts from moments before rushed back to the surface.

"I'm well, Ginjo," he replied, glad that his voice managed to remain steady. "What brings you to my home?"

"Oh, yes, that. Always one to get straight to the point, eh, Isshin?" Ginjo chuckled, smoothing a hand through his gelled hair. "Actually, I'm here to see if you have my money yet. So," he leveled the doctor with a dangerously sweet smile, "do you have it, Isshin?"

The question hung in the air for several moments, tension building in the small space around the door. Isshin felt the first tremors go through his hands and legs, the gravity of his situation hitting him hard. Here he had thought this day would be long off in the future, but Fate had decided to deal him a cruel hand all too soon.

"Ginjo," Isshin started nervously, "I thought we agreed on monthly installments...I've paid you for this month already and I have never missed a payment. I don't understand-"

"Yes, Isshin, I received your payment on time, as always," the man cut him off, raising a hand to inspect his nails casually. "However, you have failed to pay any of the interest you have accumulated, and have not been able to make any additional payments to lessen your debt. I have informed you countless times that those would be good things to do. That if you did not start paying more than the bare minimum, I would be forced to seek other ways to make my money back, since you seem so lackadaisical about it."

He fixed Isshin with a cold stare. "It has been seven years, Isshin. I will not wait any longer."

The polite grin on his face sent chills down the father's spine. "You see, at the rate you are paying me back, you'd be dead long before the full debt was repaid."

Isshin started to break out in a cold sweat, fear gripping him as nausea crept into his stomach.

Ginjo sighed in mock disappointment and exasperation, tutting to himself before leveling another cool look upon the man who was steadily feeling more and more helpless.

"Your son's a human, right, Isshin?"

A shock jolted his system as his trembling increased tenfold.

"No. No, you can't take Ichigo!" he protested as he shot towards the man, only to be roughly grabbed by Ginjo's men, each one wrenching an arm behind his back and pulling him into his house.

Ginjo stepped in quietly, looking the distraught father over coolly before pulling out his cellphone.

"I'm sorry about this, Isshin, truly I am," he said as he dialed. "You know how I hate to tear apart families, but you leave me with little choice. I need my money, and I will get it one way or another." His dark eyes glared into Isshin's fearful ones. "Maybe this will motivate you to pay your dues in the future."

He maintained eye contact as the line connected. "You see him?...Yeah, that's the one...What?...Well, what is he?" he paused, looking to the side momentarily before an excited grin spread across his face. "Yeah, pick that one up too. He'll sell for more than the boy." With that, he flipped his phone shut and stepped up close to Isshin.

"Well, it seems your boy has a very loyal friend out there, Isshin. A golden jackal isn't something one finds everyday, eh?"

Isshin choked, tears starting to sting his eyes as he shook his head desperately. "N-no, not Shinji too. Please, they have nothing to do with this!"

"Ah, Shinji," Ginjo smirked. "Nice name. He'll be good company for your son before they get sold off, though as an Arrancar he'll sell for more."

"No!" Isshin struggled against the men holding him, frantic to save his son from being taken and sold into slavery; or worse. "You can't take him! This is between you and me, leave my family out of this!"

Isshin's chin was grabbed roughly, his head jerked to lock gazes with Ginjo.

"Now listen here, Isshin," he hissed. "I'm just doing my job. If you were doing yours properly, this wouldn't be happening. Now I suggest you learn from this little incident and take steps to prevent it in the future. I am actually being very lenient with you. I could simply kill you and sell your clinic, your home and your children to make up for the money you owe. But I am only taking your son, _for now_. He's in good shape, looks nice and will sell for a good price. I don't know who he'll be sold to or for what and, frankly, all I care about is getting my money. But he might get lucky and be bought as a servant or laborer, since he's human. Hell, if that happens, ya might even be able to see him again one day and buy him back. Your pretty little daughters though," he paused as Isshin's eyes grew even wider in horror. "They'd be sold for one thing and one thing only. Be thankful I'm being such a nice guy and didn't take them first. Pretty little tabbies are always a big hit with rich, older men, especially twins."

He released Isshin's chin, stepping back and nodding to his men. They dumped him on the floor, where he collapsed on his knees in shock.

As the trio left, Ginjo looked back through the portal one last time, a hint of pity in his dark eyes. "Learn from this, Isshin. I would like to avoid doing this again."

With that, he was gone, leaving Isshin with his grief and regret.

Isshin didn't know how long he sat there, mind blank, yet in overdrive at the same time. Memories of Ichigo as a child, as a teen, with his mother, with his sisters and – _dear god_ – with Shinji. How, how was he going to explain this to his mother? How was he going to tell the girls?

Sometime later, after the sun had sunken into the horizon, Karin and Yuzu were shaking him out of his daze with fearful expressions, calling out to him, trying to get his attention.

"Aye, Goat face, what's the matter with you?" Karin snapped, trying not to sound concerned.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Yuzu questioned, her own eyes glistening with tears at her father's unresponsiveness and the obvious dried tears on his face.

Isshin just stared at them, not sure what to say or do. He felt like he had swallowed his tongue and bricks were sitting in his stomach and heart. A dull cold had settled inside him, shivers still racking his body.

Karin looked around, Yuzu's teary eyes still on him as she asked, "Hey, where's Ichi-nii?"

That broke the poor father out of his daze, bringing crisp and harsh reality back into focus. He cried bitter tears of sorrow and regret, his daughters thoroughly scared by the emotional display. How was he to tell them that because of him, their brother was gone, possibly forever?

Isshin clutched his girls to him then, each arm holding them tightly to his chest as he rocked back and forth on his knees and wept.

_Oh, Ichigo..._

**XOXOXOXO**

Ichigo walked leisurely through the streets of Karakura, adjusting the backpack slung over his right shoulder periodically. He had finished his last class of the day and was making his way home. He hummed softly to himself as he navigated the streets, taking a slightly longer route today since he was in no rush to start his homework or deal with his father's crazy antics. He loved the man, but sometimes it was nice not to have a sock-clad foot shoved in his face or hear stupid blubbering about being a "great son who made his papa proud." How Yuzu tolerated him so well was a total mystery, and he knew Karin just ignored it most of the time.

_Wish I could do that._

"'Ey, Ichigo!"

The orangette turned toward the shout, scanning the street before grinning as he spotted his best friend jogging up to him.

"Shinji! Hey man, what're you doing on this side of town?"

Shinji Hirako had been Ichigo's best friend since the third grade after the blond had stood up for him in front of a group of their Arrancar classmates. Ichigo had experienced a rough time throughout his school days, even though he wasn't the only human child there.

Karakura wasn't a huge town, being of moderate size and holding a modest population of both Arrancar and humans. As far as Ichigo could tell, the town was almost a perfect balance of the two races, neither having a majority advantage and both possessing an firm understanding of the opposite beings. Hell, there were even Arrancar and human couples, though not as many as one may find in a large city; most people were tolerant of the matings after they had been legalized a hundred years ago. However, since Ichigo's sisters had taken after their dad and were tabby cats, while Ichigo was a human like his mother, he had been forced to suffer ridicule from many of the less than understanding classmates he had been around; his tiger-orange hair didn't help in the least.

The human gene was usually recessive in Arrancar/human pairings, but somehow Masaki and Isshin's first child had been born very human. Not that Ichigo minded. His mother had been beautiful, hardworking and very caring. He had gotten his smile and radiant locks from her. Why wouldn't he want to be immediately recognized as her son?

Shinji had understood though. The golden jackal had instantly bonded with the fiery-haired child and made it his mission to become the human's friend. At first, Ichigo had been wary, having had no other real friends before then. The blond had been persistent though, dragging him around and introducing him to his adoptive mother, Yoruichi, who was a black Burmese. The mocha-skinned bombshell and her energetic son had quickly made themselves at home in the hearts of Ichigo's family. Before his mother had died, she would often be seen laughing and smiling with her plum-haired friend, enjoying the bond of two mothers whose sons were the best of friends. How he wished he could see her smiling again, giggling next to Yoruichi as the latter scolded them for getting dirty while playing again.

When Shinji reached Ichigo's side, he lightly bumped his shoulder and grinned. "I just thought I'd walk my best buddy home taday."

"Tch, I don't need a babysitter, Shin," the orangette griped.

The blond just stuck out his tongue, gold ball-piercing glittering in the afternoon sun. "I didn't say ya did, now did I? Maybe I just wanted to hang out with ya, is that so bad?"

Shinji crossed his long arms behind his head then, walking ahead of Ichigo a ways before stopping and turned back to him, his arms falling back to his sides. "Besides..." he paused, a wary expression stealing across his features. "I got a bad feeling about today..."

Honey orbs met dark maple, a silent conversation taking place between them.

Many Arrancar had strong instincts, much stronger than humans did; it was one of the things that humans had given up in their evolution. Canines had some of the most powerful instincts within the Arrancar, and Shinji's were more than reliable. When Shinji told him something didn't feel right, they had to take it seriously. There had been too many occasions where his gut-feeling had been proven right and it had never been good.

The morning before his mother was hit by a drunk driver, Shinji had gotten that feeling.

An hour before Yoruichi had gotten mugged two years ago, he had felt it.

One afternoon, he had even refused to let Ichigo leave his house because of that very distinct, ominous stirring. The boy had not been amused in the least that day, having reserved tickets to a concert that they were both supposed to attend. But Shinji had been adamant and they had spent most of the day arguing before Ichigo finally gave up. The rest of the evening was spent playing video games, watching the first Lord of the Rings and eating pizza and ice cream.

The next morning proved Shinji's instincts to be right again, as a fire display had malfunctioned and set the concert hall on fire, leaving three dead and sixteen wounded. The boys had watched the news in silence, photos and video of the mayhem splattered across the screen. Ichigo had broken down, crying against his friend as they held each other in a tight embrace, whispering his apologies and how he would never question his instincts again.

And he never had since that day. Now, here they were again with that feeling prickling Shinji's skin, unable to know what the threat was or when it would strike.

Turns out they didn't have to wait long.

They began a slow pace together, the dark news putting Ichigo on edge and Shinji on high alert. They turned a corner and were coming up on an alley to the right when the blond stopped, grabbing Ichigo's arm and sniffing the air. A low growl quickly built in his chest as he positioned himself in front of the orangette, stance stiff and ready a fight. Ichigo was about to ask what he sensed when three large men stepped out of the alleyway.

Two of the men approached them, causing Shinji to growl louder and push Ichigo back farther, while the third man hung back and watched them. One of the men, a very tall, muscular fellow with short black hair, snarled back at Shinji, hoping to provoke the boy into fleeing. The blond just continued to glare him down, a snarl on his lips and golden eyes flicking between the two beings in front of him.

Seeing that vocal intimidation wasn't working, the first man shifted with a soft _'pah' _and revealed himself to be a large rottweiler. The second man decided to shift forms as well, turning into a dark-brown pitbull. The two dogs stalked closer to the boys, growling low in their throats and baring their large teeth.

Shinji had had enough. With a vicious snarl, he too shifted, taking the thugs by surprise when a very pissed off gold-furred jackal stood guarding Ichigo's form, his fur sticking up jaggedly with agitation and his sharp fangs bared menacingly.

The dogs hesitated a moment before charging Shinji, one attempting to bite his front paw while the other went for his throat. The jackal dodged quickly, his lean form shooting out to sink pointed teeth into the rottweiler's flank. The dog howled in pain and tried to shake the blond off. Shinji just sank his fangs in further, his powerful back legs kicking out at the pitbull as it rushed him in an attempt to take advantage of his blind spot.

Ichigo stayed back, knowing there was nothing he could do to help his Arrancar friend in this situation. His eyes flicked past the fighting canines when other movement caught his eye, watching as the third man pulled a cellphone from his pocket and lifted it to his ear. Ichigo tried to make out what he was saying over the yelps and snarls.

"Hey boss…Yeah, orange hair, brown eyes, teenager, right?…He's got a friend with him…Looks like a jackal with gold fur. Want us to take him too?…Yes, sir." Flicking the phone closed, he stuffed it back into his pocket and reached beneath his coat.

Ichigo flinched drastically when he saw him pull out a gun, his heart freezing before it went into overdrive.

"Shinji!"

The jackal snapped his eyes over to Ichigo just as the trigger was pulled, the blond's body going stiff for a moment before he snarled furiously, turning on the shooter. Pushing past the dogs, he made to get to the third man when he suddenly started to slow, stumbling a bit before he collapsed on the concrete, hazy gold eyes turning to Ichigo in confusion and alarm.

The orange-haired boy raced to his friend's side to look for the wound, but was puzzled when he found no blood. Searching through golden fur, his fingers brushed against something hard with a feathery tip. Pulling the object from his friend, Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the dart as Shinji slipped back into his humanoid form and lost consciousness.

Shuffling feet drew his eyes from the offending object, only to have them widen further when the dart gun was shoved in his face. The man stared down at him through his dark sunglasses, looking between the jackal and colorful human.

"Sorry kid, but we'll be taken ya now. You're gonna be paying off your daddy's debt, along with your pretty friend here," he said gruffly.

Before he could answer or even comprehend what the man had said, the gun was shifted and fired, leaving a red-feathered dart lodged in the side of Ichigo's arm. The human cried out in pain and surprise, clutching his arm before he ripped the dart out. He sneered up at the man, seeing the other two come up behind him in their humanoid forms as his vision began to blur. He held on as long as he could, wrapping his arms around Shinji in an attempt to stay grounded as his consciousness faded.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was gold, and the last thing he felt were arms lifting him before all his senses were snuffed out.

**XOXOXO**

He wasn't sure how long they spent being transported from place to place due to the drugs their handlers constantly gave them to keep them dazed, but Ichigo knew it had been at least several days, possibly a week. The only things he ever really got to see were the insides of dingy cages and wooden crates, concrete floors and long, dark hallways. Food was shoved through slats or under bars, though sometimes the doors were opened and the slop was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Anonymous faces and arms came and went through his cloudy vision, but one thing gave him comfort.

Shinji was always next to him, crammed together in whatever space they were forced into, but having the blond in sight kept him from losing all hope in the situation.

Currently, they had arrived at yet another location, which seemed to be nicer that the previous ones. The floors were still cold and bare, but they were polished, swirled black and white marble.

They were still housed in cages, but there were more prisoners around them now. Ichigo had hardly seen any other captives during his transportation, though he could have easily missed them while he was out of it. Still, there were more occupants in the large room he was currently in, many of whom he could tell were Arrancar.

He glanced over at Shinji's sleeping form, eying the black Seki Seki bracelets around his wrists.

Seki Seki was a natural stone found throughout the world, though there were never very large deposits like coal or the common metals. It looked similar to black onyx, very smooth and cool to the touch. It was also incredibly hard and difficult to break.

Humans found the stones pleasant to look at, but its special properties made it nearly impossible for them, or anyone, to own.

Most of the selling of Seki Seki was highly regulated. That is because Seki Seki had a powerful effect on Arrancar in a very negative way.

There were two types of Seki Seki - black and white.

White Seki Seki kept Arrancar in a halfway point between their true souls - their animal forms - and their humanoid soul. A feline Arrancar wearing white Seki Seki would look human, but they would keep their cat ears and tail; sometimes they would also retain their fangs and claws.

Black Seki Seki was even harder to find and five-times as impossible to obtain. That was because it causes Arrancar to lose the ability to shift into their animal soul entirely. The stone didn't hurt Arrancar physically, but the loss of that integral part of themselves left many in a depression. It was like not having access to one's full heart or mind. An Arrancar that couldn't feel their primary soul was left feeling...very human. It also meant that the Arrancar could not defend themselves against others of their race or humans that would mean to hurt them. Their advantage was completely gone.

This all made Seki Seki highly illegal unless the proper (and lengthy) channels were followed. Generally, the only place black Seki Seki could be found was in Arrancar prisons, but even then it was used on only the most dangerous of criminals.

However, some had found another use for the Seki Seki, which, along with its heavy restrictions, led it to becoming a pricey commodity on the black market for the slave and prostitution world.

Black Seki Seki resulted in the Arrancar slaves losing any ability to defend themselves against the traders, and white Seki Seki allowed the masters to indulge themselves in their animalistic side without the risk of a true predator in their beds.

As Ichigo stared at the black bands, he couldn't help but wonder what would become of him and his friend, and what side of slavery they would end up on.

**XOXOXO**

The heat was blistering as the sun beat down on the dusty, desert streets of the Rukongai. Tourists and new arrivals would be sweltering in the high temperatures, but residents and local traders were far too used to the arid conditions to be bothered or even notice.

Brightly-colored stands and stalls lined the crowded streets, beckoning travelers to stop and purchase from the wide variety of exotic wares. Many 'oohed' and 'aahed' over the intricately carved pottery and figurines, the vibrant fabrics and shimmering jewelry that burst from almost every inch of the trading center.

However, to one who had been here many times before, its glamour was not so brilliant.

Grimmjow confidently navigated the busy streets of the marketplace, ignoring the bows and sideways glances of those around him. He was on a serious mission and he didn't have much time left. His big brother's birthday was tomorrow and he had yet to find a suitable gift.

He growled under his breath as he neared his final destination. It didn't help that his brother was picky as hell about what he wanted, making it damn near impossible for the blunette to find exactly what he was looking for.

Where the hell was he gonna find a blond male canine, that was _at least_ an Adjuchas, with a killer body and strong spirit, who was also great in bed? Hell, how was he even supposed to know if the dog was good in the sack?

_Stupid Nnoi._

Grimmjow had been to five slave stalls already and had no luck finding anything remotely close to what he knew his brother was looking for. Finding a blond canine hadn't been too difficult, but there weren't that many males. Of the ones he found, most of them hadn't been the right build, and the ones that were looked like the type to do anything to please, no attitude whatsoever. He _knew _Nnoitra wouldn't like that _at all. _He had been very specific in a partner that would try to push his buttons, one who would try to fight back and be snide, someone he could break a little without truly destroying. His brother wasn't into complete domination, but he did like to pose a challenge to his bedmates.

So here he was, standing outside the last auction house in the Rukongai, crossing his fingers and hoping for a man who would make an appropriate gift for his sibling.

Breezing past the guards as they bowed deeply, he stepped into the very clean, open building, admiring the handsome marble flooring and simple decor. The walls were a simple cream color and a wide entrance gave customers some breathing room before they entered the actual holding room, where Grimmjow knew from experience the slaves were held behind a massive glass wall so they could be seen by potential buyers.

Again, he barely observed the next set of guards before entering the large room that housed the slaves, making his way easily through the crowd as the other patrons and traders bowed and let him through. The massive body behind him acting as his guard also had the great effect of making people move out of the way in a hurry.

Stepping up to the two-way glass, sharp blue eyes flashed quickly over the occupants, seeking out his prize. A frown began to form on his lips as he perused the blondes, making mental notes and wondering about their heritage.

A smartly dressed man stepped up to him, keeping a respectful distance while still coming close enough to converse with him.

"Greetings, Sire. How are you this fine day?"

Grimmjow grunted, continuing his perusal.

"Let's cut to the chase here, I'm in a hurry. I'm looking for a male canine, who's at least an Adjuchas, and blond. Some attitude but not too much, enough for some smack-talk and struggle, but nothing more. On the younger side as well, between eighteen and twenty-five. Got anyone like that in there?" He jerked his head towards the slaves within.

The trader hummed under his breath, thinking quickly. "Well, we have about a dozen dogs, though only seven males and only five in that age range. Three blonds, let's see...Oh!"

He grinned over at the blunette, clapping his hands together in excitement. "I believe I know the one for you, Sire. We just got this one in yesterday evening, he's a very fine specimen. A golden-furred jackal, nineteen, in perfect health and a very strong will, from what we can tell based on the obscenities he's been shouting at the guards," he chuckled.

Grimmjow looked curiously back through the glass, trying to make out the boy the auctioneer had been talking about. After several moments of impatient searching, however, he could not make out his prize. Growling lowly, he ordered the man to take him to the back to look at the canine up-close.

He and his guard were led through a side door that opened up into a wide hallway that wrapped around the holding pin. They stopped outside of a simple white door, two guards on either side. The trader motioned to two of them, asking for the jackal to be brought out of the display area. They nodded shortly, opening the door and allowing Grimmjow a different look inside the large pin.

Many of the slaves were still standing or milling around, though there were some huddled behind the groups, obviously trying to remain discreet and unnoticed. One such pair of individuals were currently being broken up by the guards, one being restrained and the second was dragged over to Grimmjow.

Stepping just inside the pin alongside the trader, the blunette looked over the fuming blond who continued to struggle in the guard's hold.

The boy was wiry, much like Nnoitra in build, with golden-blond hair cut in a very harsh bob with straight bangs. His face was twisted in fury, but it only made his honey eyes shine more brightly. Grimmjow appraised the lean chest shown off by the lack of a shirt and the long legs partly covered by tan cotton shorts that hugged the blond's slight curves.

He grinned, knowing this was the perfect person to act as his brother's gift.

"Yes, this is the one. How much?" Grimmjow asked the trader, who grinned happily, missing the shocked look in honey-hued and coffee-brown eyes.

"He will be 30,000 rupees, Sire. Will you be taking him now? If so, we shall get him ready for you."

The blunette waved off the offer, gesturing back towards the door at his personal guard, who had been unusually quiet during this little trip. "There's no need, just hand him over to Kenpachi and we'll be on our way. I don't believe he'll be too much troubl-"

"No!"

Grimmjow had just turned to his guard when a shout and loud "umpf" were heard, followed by a dull thud and hurried feet. Spinning back, blue brows shot into his hairline as he watched an orange-haired boy snatch one of the blond's hands before ducking and fighting the remaining guard. The other guards rushed in, ripping the orangette away and securing him with burly arms while Kenpachi took possession of the jackal.

"No, you can't take him!" Blazing brown eyes burned into Grimmjow's glacier blue, the fire he found there almost causing him to grin. "You can't separate us! If he goes, I go!"

He quickly scanned the boy, taking in the fiery locks and tanned skin, not to mention to subtle muscle definition in his abs, arms and legs. Humming softly, he walked up the the restrained man, ignoring the harsh scowl on his features.

He glanced at the trader, who seemed lost as to what to do or say. "What is he?"

The trader jumped, shaking his head and grinning unsurely. "Ah, Sire, he is simply a human, nothing you would be interested in."

Grimmjow almost sighed at that. A human really wasn't something he had any interest in. The only thing they were good for were chores, and his family had enough servants. He began to walk away from the boy when he caught a very unusual, very faint scent. Sniffing the air, he turned back to the youth, eying him more critically and striding right up to him. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, ignoring his squeak and flinch as he buried his nose behind his ear. Scenting him delicately, he could _almost_ make out a sweet odor, but it was so muted it hardly existed. It was like when you just barely catch a scent on the wind, but when you tried to find it again it was already gone. It was interesting, yet infuriating at the same time.

Grimmjow pulled away from the shocked youth, glancing at him, then the blond, then back again.

_Tch, what was another servant anyway?_

Looking into unsure brown eyes, he asked, "How much?"

The look on the boys' and trader's faces were hysterical. The trader looked flabbergasted as he tried to come up with a number, clearly surprised he would want the human boy. The blond looked pissed but somewhat relieved, while the orangette was slack-jawed in surprise.

"Uh, uh, 7,000 rupees, Sire. But...but why would you-"

Icy blue orbs glared at him, shutting the oaf up instantly. "It is none of your concern what I do with MY slaves, peasant. I will buy them both, but their tasks are not for you to know. Now, Kenpachi, take them both, we are leaving." He sneered at the trader as he pulled out a small sack from inside his robes. "This should cover it." He tossed several large gold coins at the man, who jerked and stumbled to catch them.

Grimmjow didn't spare a glance backwards as his guard plucked the boys up and carried one in each arm, where they hung limply for a moment before trying to twist out of his hold and shouting curses at them both.

When they reached the outside, a car was waiting for them, Grimmjow's personal driver having come to his last stop to pick him up. He slide into the backseat first, then watched as Kenpachi pushed the two young men inside before shutting the door behind them. Two sets of hard eyes locked on Grimmjow as the vehicle pulled away from the auction house.

"While I should be glad you bought us together," the orangette growled, "Why _exactly_ did you buy us?"

Grimmjow chuckled, amused at the amount of spunk these two possessed. "That ain't any of your concern, human. Why I bought you will be revealed shortly, and then you shall begin your tasks."

This seemed to infuriate the boys more, the blond sneering while the orangette growled.

"My name is not human, it's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Shinji Shihoin. Now who the heck are you and where the fuck are we?"

Sharp canines flashed as the blunette grinned dangerously, his brilliant eyes shining with mirth.

_Oh-ho, so these two didn't know where they were, or who they were currently talking to? This would be fun._

"You, dear human, are in the third kingdom of Hueco Mundo, El Salvaje." He paused to chuckle at their astonished faces. "And I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, second son of Rani Unohana Jeagerjaques, prince and future king of El Salvaje."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: **Thoughts? And for clarification: A rani is a queen in India. Rupees are Indian currency. El Salvaje means 'The Wild' in Spanish. Do not worry about all the references yet, more will be explained in the next chapter. Like I said, I am pulling from a lot of different places, but everything will be explained as the story progresses.


End file.
